


you're going nowhere

by mirakururomansu



Series: the best stories are told at night [3]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little of angst, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kisses, just two adorable lovers, lots of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakururomansu/pseuds/mirakururomansu
Summary: will won't let jem get out of bed
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Series: the best stories are told at night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	you're going nowhere

Such a lovely Sunday it was going to be since the very early morning. Birds were singing their beautiful songs waking up the neighbourhood, a sun appeared in the sky gold and shiny, gave heat and joy to people coming home from the church. Londoners seemed to be in truly good moods, which hadn't happened for a while.

Sunlight reached also windows of the Institute. It slipped through the decorative curtains and covered rooms, beds and eventually bodies of sleeping Shadowhunters. These warm lights were the silent witnesses of a marvelous but also extremely dangerous secret of two young Shadowhunters. Boys trusted them, though. They knew that sunlight wouldn't tell anyone.

James slowly opened his eyes. Sun dazzled him but in a nice way, not causing him any hurt. He wiped his eyelids and yawn once or twice. When he tried to stretch a little, every part of his body filled an awful and annoying ache. It was the result of the demon hunt that had taken place the day before. He still had some scratches although Charlotte had drawn a precise Iratze on his shoulders and chest.

He strained his muscles and was about to sit, when a strong and large arm clasped his waist and prevented moving up.

'Good morning, honey' gushed William from between the pillows. His black hair was a total mess, each strand jutted different side. His pale skin in the emerald sheets looked like a fog in the forest, but covered with a sunlight it would seem to shine.

'It's nearer to the noon than the morning' Jem replied with a little of nerves in his voice. 'I bet Charlotte will send someone to wake us up soon. And if they find us like this...'

'Jem' Will interrupted him. His intensively blue eyes were gazing at his parabatai with affection and understanding. 'I know your fear. I know it, because I face it every time you look at me, touch me or speak to me in public. I'm afraid that people might notice something they shouldn't, that we may do something we're not supposed to' he lowered his voice, taking older's hand. 'But here, in my bedroom, we are safe. Although I hate it, this is the only place where we can be what we actually are. Let's appreciate that, please'

Silver-haired boy nodded, stroking top of younger's hand. He put his head back on the pillow and moved closer to Will. Herondale embraced him tightly, placing silver-haired comfortably on himself.

'Besides, did you really think I was going to let you go on such a pretty Sunday?' teased Will. 

Jem laughed into Will's shirt, breathing in the fresh smell of his body.

William was leisurely skimming James' back with his fingers, while the smaller one was listening to the sound of younger's heart and breath. When Will felt so, he left some soft kisses on his lover's forehead, hair or cheeks. Jem didn't stay in debt - he bit gingerly Will's jaw and collarbone, leaving red marks on honey skin.

They completely lost time laying in each other's arms. They forgot about everything: Charlotte, breakfast, training. No wonder, who wouldn't if they had their whole world just in front of them?

'What hour is it, do you think?' asked Jem.

William shrugged his shoulders. 'Does it really matter?' He tried to kiss Jem, but the older one stopped him with his hand.

'Charlotte will be mad at us unless we go downstairs on time' James replied, visibly worried. Herondale rolled his eyes.

'Why're you always talking about what if? Can't you just enjoy you and me in this certain moment?' he softened his gaze.

Jem sent him a serious look, but kind of agreed with him. They hadn't a lot of shared moments, for a long time they hadn't them at all. Maybe Will was right to forget about everything and focus on each other.

'Come on, sweetheart' William murmured.

He teased Jem by licking his lips, moved his tongue from the upper lip all around, finishing at the same spot, what made Carstairs go crazy. His heart began to beat like a herd of running horses, a thrill went down his spine. He hated (loved) when William was doing that.

James crossed his arms on Will's neck and pulled him closer to connect their lips. They started moving them passionately, pressing them against each other till they almost hurt. Their tongues started an aggressive dance, where both were fighting for domination. The kiss wasn't happening only by their lips, rest of their bodies also took part in it. Fingers of Shadowhunters' hands were running through their hair and chest as if they wanted to discover and explore every small part of their skin.

James jumped on William's lap and moved so close that they were, you could say, one body. Heavy breaths mixed with the smell of the sheets and morning breeze; groans and quiet moans were muffled with birds singing; the picture of two warriors bent in a tight hug, showing each other love was taken by the sun and it wouldn't show it anyone.

Suddenly, a loud knock came out of the door. Boys separated from each other so quickly as if they became fire at short. William put finger to his lips, showing Jem to stay quiet. Silver-haired boy shook his head, he was paler that usually.

'William?' they heard Tessa's voice. 'Breakfast is served in a quarter. Are you coming?'

'Yes, I am' Herondale replied, still staring at the door-handle. 'I'm getting ready'

'Alright then' Tessa pressed on the handle, but didn't open the door. 'And tell it to Jem, if you meet him. We haven't seen him since we woke up'

'I will do as you say' William looked straight into Jem's eyes while the words were leaving his mouth. Carstairs smiled slightly.

'Oh, hello, Jem' Will greeted him after getting sure Tessa had left. 'Everyone has been looking for you. You are coming for the breakfast, aren't you?'

'I am, but firstly I have one more thing to do' James admitted.

Will crinkled his eyes. 'What thing?'

And James bent to kiss William one more time, with a wide smile on his face and a blush covering his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> im not failing my maths class thanks to william herondale


End file.
